


debt

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Masturbation, PWP, Vaginal Sex, contest prize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Robin's wife still makes him pay off his debts.





	debt

**Author's Note:**

> It's a contest prize for the kink meme fill contest about a month ago!

“You can’t honestly expect me to believe that you’ve forgotten what you owe me,” Anna says with a wicked grin.

“I’m sorry, but I really have no idea,” replies Robin. “Did I forget something we were supposed to do?” As far as he knows, he and his wife haven’t had any plans, nor has he missed a birthday or anything of that nature. He can’t think of anything that would warrant her reminding him of what she owes him, unless…

“You bought something on ‘credit’ once, don’t you remember? An ultra rare text you absolutely  _ had _ to have! You’ve only paid off about half of it, and you’re going to be in big trouble if you pay it off soon!” It turns out, she’s actually talking about something from that long ago, something that he forgot about once buying things from her became an excuse to spend more time with her.

“I kind of thought that didn’t matter anymore,” he confesses.

“You can’t just skip out on a debt!” she says indignantly. “You’re not really going to try to con your own wife, are you?”

“I never said that, I just thought…” She gives him a look that causes him to trail off, and he realizes that she’s dead serious about this. Unfortunately for him, however, there’s no way he’s going to be able to scrape together enough funds to pay her back, not unless he goes begging for help. And, of course, that’s only going to land him in further debt, which won’t solve the problem at all.

“Do you have it, or not?” she asks impatiently.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t-”

“Don’t worry about a thing.” Suddenly, she’s smiling a bright smile that honestly terrifies him a little bit. “I have the perfect way for you to work off your debt!”

Yeah, he’s definitely terrified.

~X~

He ends up kneeling in front of her, on his hands and knees, while she looks down at him and laughs to herself, both of them completely nude. “Groveling isn’t going to be enough, though,” she says. “If you think that’s all I have in mind for you, then I think you think I’m more merciful than I am.”

“I definitely don’t,” he mumbles, and she plants her foot on the small of his back, applying just a bit of pressure.

“Now, now, did I say you could talk?” she asks with a laugh. “Keep quiet down there, and do exactly what I tell you, alright?” When he nods, she laughs again and says, “Don’t worry, I can keep it simple for you. All you have to do is watch me and not move at all.”

Robin knows that nothing is ever that simple with her, and his suspicions are confirmed when she moves back so that he has a good view of her. Anna then spreads her legs, slipping a hand between them, and begins to pleasure herself, and he knows that this not going to be easy for him at all. He almost wishes that he had been able to produce the money on time, but at the same time, he could never say no to anything from Anna.

She looks absolutely irresistible like this, working a finger inside of her with an exaggerated expression of bliss on her face. He tenses, his own arousal growing, and he reminds himself that he can’t do anything about it until she says so, and, for all he knows, she might never allow him to do anything. His punishment could very well be that extreme, and she’ll take great joy in making him squirm. With two fingers inside of her now, she starts teasing at her clit with her thumb, moaning louder and louder until it’s all he can do to hold still, leaving him biting his lip to try to distract himself.

When he glances off to the side, she notices almost immediately and commands, “Don’t look away even for a second. You’re working off a debt, remember? That means you can’t slack off on a single cent!”

He opens his mouth to protest, before remembering his forced silence, and he closes it again, looking up at Anna pleadingly. She shakes her head, saying, “What am I going to do with you? If you want me that bad, you’re just going to have to beg for it.”

“Please,” he gasps out, the first time he's been allowed to speak since this began. “Please, Anna, I need you. I'm sorry I didn't pay you back in time, I promise you can do whatever you want to me, just... _ please _ .”

“That's almost convincing,” she says. “But why don't you try groveling a little more?”

In no time at all, he's back at her feet, bowing so his face touches the ground, and his voice comes out muffled as he begs her again. “Anna, please, I need you so bad, I’m sorry, I’ll do anything,  _ please _ .”

“That’s more like it!” she replies, nudging at his face with her foot. “Why don’t you lay back, then?”

He scrambles to do as she tells him, barely breathing as he waits for that blissful moment when she finally sinks down onto him. She seems to take an eternity to get down on top of him, straddling him and winking as she hovers above him. The more she teases him, the closer he feels to tears, he is so desperate for her, and finally,  _ finally _ she drops lower and lower, taking him inside of her at an agonizing pace.

Even so, he is still overwhelmed by ecstasy, just to feel her folds slowly wrapping around him, and he moans out pathetically as she sinks the rest of the way onto him. It takes all of his self-control not to wildly buck his hips up into her, but he knows that she would not allow something like that without even needed to ask her. Instead, he has to take this at her pace, and she is as slow as ever, riding him in a way that really only teases him further.

Every movement of her hips leaves him desperate for more, and he wishes that he could have all of her, here and now. He’s so used to not having to hold back and sharing the power, but now, the power is entirely hers, and she’s intent on taking advantage of that. All he can do is enjoy what she gives him, as she throws back her head in ecstasy. The only bright side is that she’s spent so long pleasuring herself that it won’t take her long to finish like this, which means that he’ll be allowed to not long after.

Sure enough, it’s only a few agonizing moments later that she’s tightening around him, crying out his name as she comes. Robin just barely manages to hold back as he feels her spasming with pleasure, waiting for her to come down before he lets himself give in to his own pleasure, no matter how crazy it may be driving him. When she does finally start to recover, she breathes, “Alright, that’s enough for now. Go ahead and finish, and we can finish working your debt off later.”

He’s so grateful as he comes, the pleasure overwhelming after being made to wait so long, that he doesn’t even think to question what she’s said.


End file.
